russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Educational TV Programming In Three Government-Owned Networks
February 12, 2016 A resurgence of educational TV programming in three government-owned networks: PTV-4 has the re-airing of CONSTEL (Continuing Studies via Television) every weekday morning: Fun with Math, Physics in Everyday Life, Science Made Easy, Chemistry in Action and COSTEL English. RPN-9, on the other hand, has been the re-airing of educational block under Eskwela ng Bayan, including Karen's World, Why?, Solved and Alikabok. For the first time ever, it has been learning for IBC-13 promoting education through television attracting a younger viewers. Beginning this Monday (February 15), four new educational programs premiered on the Kapinoy network IBC-13 paving the way for a revamped programming lineup.. Teodoro Casiño, Manilyn Reynes and Miguel Vergara topbilled in Science Kwela, a program for elementary students focusing on the lessons of science. Chid actor Raikko Mateo relvie the Filipino literature in Pamana, a program telling about some Filipino stories and lessons with the help of the magical character, Diway and the lovable animal puppet, Bobby Buot. Using uses live action and animation to make the study of Filipino more interesting and fun. Gabbi Garcia paired with Kyline Alcantara and Raphiel Shannon learning for math in an educational program on the Kapinoy network. Gabbi, Kyline and Raphiel topbilled in Matth Power, a teen curriculum-based educational program with a school-themed format tthat focusing on the the lessons of mathematics in both elemntary and high schools. Neil Coleta and JC Urquico topbill in Learn with English, a program for elementary and high school students about the lessons in English language and grammar, It learned the different aspects of literacy in English — speaking, listening, reading, literature and writing. Four programs produced by IBC-13 under IBC Foudation, Inc. in cooperation with the the Science Education Institute of the Department of Science and Technology (DOST) and the Department of Education (DepEd). With five new programs premiering in their debut, IBC-13 revamp their programming lineup. The new weekday lineup is as follows: :4:00 am – TV Shop :5:00 am – Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan :8:00 am – Science Kwela :8:30 am – Pamana :9:00 am – Math Power :9:30 am – Learn with English :10:00 am – The Enchong Dee Show :11:00 am – Winx Club :11:30 am – Bagets Kids :12:15 pm – APO Tanghali Na! :2:30 pm – Bimby :3:15 pm – Kahapon Lamang :4:00 pm – Kamen Rider Gaim :4:30 pm – TreseBella: Cheer Up, Mr. Kim! :5:00 pm – TreseBella: A Woman of Steel :5:45 pm – Glory Jane :6:30 pm – Express Balita :7:45 pm – Kumander Bawang :8:30 pm – I Will Be Here :9:15 pm – Gaano Kadalas ang Minsan? :10:00 pm – TreseBella: Simplemente Maria (2015 telenovela) :10:30 pm – TreseBella: A Witch's Love :11:00 pm – News Team 13 :11:45 pm – Report Kay Boss! (M)/Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (T)/Forum ni Randy (W)/Lingkod Kapinoy (Th); Bitag: The New Generation (F) :12:30 am – TV Shop From Monday to Friday, Science Kwela at 8:00 a.m., Pamana at 8:30 a.m., Math Power at 9:00 a.m. and Learn with English at 9:30 a.m. on IBC-13, premiering February 15.